


Just a Little One

by Eseli



Series: RadioHusk Collection [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, thanks al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Alastor won't shut up. Husk isn't drunk enough for this.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHusk Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 440





	Just a Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Just a Little One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422631) by [9pffellery99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99), [Eseli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli)

> ft. Angel the Muse

This was what radio and broadcast were for: going on long tangents that people would listen to if they had nothing going on in their lives.

This was not what his bar – reception desk? – was for.

The man was an actual goddamned radio host for Hell’s sake! And he had the power to forcibly broadcast himself to whoever he wanted! Instead, Alastor was sat across from Husk talking to at him, and had been for… close to two hours now.

Husk wasn’t drunk enough for this. He wouldn’t be drunk enough until he was blacked out.

Now, one might think “Husk, why don’t you just leave?” and he’d agree… if he hadn’t already tried that. Alastor had stopped him and dragged him back as soon as he took two steps away from his seat. There was no point in trying again.

An enthusiastic slap on the back jolted Husk from his thoughts.

“-and that, Husker, is the reason Jeffery is not to be trusted. One should never rely on salt for taste!” Despite the jovial tone, he could tell that Alastor was as salty as the cooking he was complaining about.

“Yeah, whatever,” Husk muttered in response as he took a large drink of liquor.

“Now, while flesh is best raw, variety is the _spice of life_! Ahaha,” Al laughed at his own little joke. At least he was amusing _someone_.

That was about where Husk zoned out again. God, why did he have to deal with this? Oh right, everyone else was actually doing something. They actually had lives outside of drinking, gambling, and wasting away. Even Angel had something to do, apparently… or someone.

Thinking of Angel, that spider slut would never have to deal with Alastor rambling on and on and on and on. Just a single innuendo would probably repel Alastor to the other side of the damn hotel. Heh. What a sight that would be. Al just flying out of the room as if pushed by an invisible force until he was gone.

Husk could picture Angel dealing with his own annoying situation…

Angel would slowly lean across the bar, lightly touching Alastor’s arm and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He would be close enough for his breath to tickle Al’s hair and give him a peck on the cheek… and it would last for all of two seconds before Al would simply vanish.

_THUNK_.

“MFF!”

“Goodness, did you fall asleep? And I was just getting to the best part of my story too…” Alastor sighed as Husk lifted his head off the counter top and rubbed his chin. “Oh well, I’ll relay it in full another time. The point being that, while it is oh so fun and amusing to drive two souls who care for each other to hurt each other, I wouldn’t dream of doing it to our lovely girls here. It would be a foolish decision to cause such trouble for my business partner.”

Ugh… he was still going even after Husk fell asleep?! Fuck, if only he could shut him up like Angel could.

Actually… if he played his cards right and took a huge gamble…

Which were two things he was very good at, mind you.

Husk sat watching Alastor for a while as he spoke. The deer was the type to make wild gestures and invade people’s personal space, which Husk could use against him for once. All he had to do was time it right. In the meantime, he would wear his best poker face and ignore the voice of reason in his head.

It only took a few minutes of Alastor pouring his ideas for the hotel into Husk’s ear for him to reach across the counter and pull Husk into an awkward half hug. Perfect.

Reacting like a mouse trap snapping shut, Husk turned his head right as Al got close enough and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Everything froze.

“…”

“…”

“Husk.”

“Yeah?”

“Did Angel put you up to this?”

“Pfft- what?! Hell no. I just wanted some goddamn peace and quiet,” Husk chuckled, “and it fucking worked.”

Alastor was about to open his mouth again, but Husk shoved his whiskey to Al’s mouth to force a drink on him.

“You’ve been going on for hours, let me have my break,” Husk warned him, before taking his bottle back and taking a swig of it himself.

Al huffed, sitting up straight. “Fine, but shall we at least move to the couch? I’d hate for you to hit your head again~” he teased.

Husk mulled it over in his head for a moment, not really wanting to move. He wasn’t necessarily comfy, just lazy. He sighed, “a’ight,” and reluctantly got up, walking with Alastor to sit on one of the sofas in the lounge.

There was mild regret when Alastor wrapped his arm around Husk again, but oh well. It was finally quiet, so he supposed he could let it slide for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Al was a radio host so he has a bad habit of rambling for long periods of time if he goes uninterrupted. This resulted in his primary display of affection being rambling while one on one with someone. It's the privacy and intimacy of talking/doing a "show" for one person vs. the publicity of broadcasting to millions. It's also a good excuse to just hang around for a long period of time.
> 
> Husk wouldn't mind as much if it didn't last literal hours.
> 
> Feel free to message me about RadioHusk on here or on Twitter.  
Twitter is @GlitchedLullaby, I'm also on the HH Fan Discord under the same name~


End file.
